


Warden Mourns

by alynnamador



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Spoilers, Dragon Age: Inquisition - Freeform, Here Lies the Abyss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynnamador/pseuds/alynnamador
Summary: Leliana writes her dear friend, The Warden, who's secretly staying just outside the outskirts of Skyhold because Alistair got roped into the Inquisition





	Warden Mourns

News like that wasn’t supposed to come on days like today. It was sunny, nearing the end of summer so the breeze was cool and inviting. She woke in a pleasant mood. She milled about the morning, camping close enough to a free flowing stream that she could bathe, hydrate and wash her clothes; allowing her mind to wander. In the distance, she thought she heard the sound of horns and horses. 

While she knew she was close to Skyhold, (and how could she not be, with Alistair managing to get himself mixed up in the mess) she dared not venture too close. After the way Leliana had said her colleague treated the Champion of Kirkwall’s dwarven companion when it became clear that he’d been lying about her whereabouts all along, she thought it wise to steer clear for her safety... and for her friend’s.

Perhaps ten years ago, when she was still younger, still bright eyed... 

Still unphased by the pull of The Calling.

She might have accepted the summons by Pentagast to lead her bloody Inquisition but time and the Taint had been unkind to her. 

But that sound of the horns and the thunder of hooves against the ground told her that, wherever the Inquisition had gone, they were returning to the fortress. Perhaps this allowed Alistair to return to her side and they could travel further to the North to follow a lead in the Imperium brought her the most hope she’d had in many many years. 

It was the familiar sound some time in the late afternoon of flapping wings that brought her from her reverie. A letter from Leliana strapped to the leg of a large crow with eyes so intelligent she wondered, not for the first time, if Leliana learned to shapeshift, despite not being a mage. She thanked the bird, fed it a small treat before it cawed in her face and flew back toward the west. 

_ My Dearest Friend,  _

_ I don’t doubt that by now you have heard that the Inquisition’s front men have returned from their recent trip to Adamant Fortress. While they returned victorious it is with a heavy heart that I must write you the outcome of that trip. _

She stopped reading, though the letter continued on to the rest of the page. The sun betrayed her, still shining happily in the sky. The breeze, too, still blowing gently on her skin. When she looked down again, all she saw where vague blots of black against parchment through the well of tears that stung her eyes. 

She begged him not to go. That together, they’d find a cure and without him, she’d be alone and lost. She blinked. She blinked so many times. The tears on her face hotter than her skin and they burned

Burned 

Their way down her cheeks and either side of her neck 

They burned

_ I’m unclear of the details of the Inquisitor’s most recent trip, but from her field report, and the report of the men who returned, it seems that The Inquisitor, Alistair and Hawke physically crossed into the fade…But Alistair did not return. _

There was more writing on the page but she bothered not to read it; and instead she crumpled it into a ball and screamed to the western winds unintelligibly and sank to her knees in painfully uncontrolled sobs. 

Come the morning light, the clearing where the Warden and her bastard prince were staying was cleared, only a smoldering pile of ash and a half burnt piece of crumpled parchment to indicate that anyone had been there to begin with.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I enjoy suffering?  
> Anyway, this was a prompt given to me by an anonymous user on Tumblr because they read my Inquisitor Mourns and thought I should make someone else sad too.  
> Aint that something?
> 
> Anyway, my tumblr is commanderofthegrey.tumblr.com  
> Go request more if you like.


End file.
